Twisted love
by Roman-mother-fing-torchwick
Summary: The concept of love can be a strange thing as the members of team RWBY, Velvet and her new lover Roman soon find out.


It seemed to be another day at Becon for velvet, going to classes, being picked on by Cardin, but something was different about today, Cardin had her pinned up agents a wall talking about going somewhere private even though they got class in a few minutes and she just knows he's up to one of his mean pranks again, the next thing she knows he's being pulled away from her, Cardin swears as he's pushed against the wall but a man that velvet can only see his back, seeing orange hair under a black hat and a white suit, the man shoving a cane in Cardin's mouth, telling him to leave her alone before shoving Cardin away, kicking him hard, turning to velvet, smiling softly, as velvet gasps, seeing that the person who saved her is none other than the criminal roman torchwick.

"Sorry about that dear, he won't bother you anymore."

Right after he says that the alarms go off in the school saying that the criminal has escaped as he says bowing gently to her. "Until next time we meet …"

Turning and running off, trying to escape as the young fanus sets her hand agents her breast, feeling her heart racing at a hundred miles an hour, realizing she has just fallen in love with him.

"I'm in Beacon." It didn't matter how many times she said it to herself Ruby Rose couldn't believe it, the greatest hunter school in all the world and she was back with her sister, and two other girls, they were in their third week of school and as ruby got up, being the first one out of them all to wake up she looked over and saw her sister laying in her bed, but that's not what surprised her, it was the fact her sister was laying on her bed naked, having kicked off her clothes during her sleep, ruby blushes a deep red and tries to avoid looking as she climbs down, ending up falling and landing on Weiss's bed, strangely though Weiss didn't wake up and was facing the other way, as Ruby opens her eyes to get the lecture she believed was coming she saw that Weiss's bum was just a few inches from her face, she gasped and hurried and climbed off, rushing into the bathroom, her hands over her face

"My sister and then Weiss, what's going on with me today, I know that Yang is sexy what with her big boobs, and weiss has that perfect body …. But there girls like me, and we are all on the same team!" Ruby mutters to herself, starting to strip to get in the shower, clearly unsure of what she should be doing or the feelings she has rising inside her.

As Ruby finishes and gets out and dressed for the day, yang has gotten some clothing on and waiting with Weiss sitting up in her bed, drinking some coffee talking to their fourth teammate, Blake who smiles and nods to Ruby, clearly still tired and wanting to return to sleep.

"Good morning Ruby, how did you sleep?" she remarks quickly, not being one to talk normally but when she does its mostly pretty quick. Blake being a cat fanus and very beautiful, being a fair skinned women and a body built for speed, thought that wouldn't mean she doesn't have curves, out of the four she has the second biggest breasts and her hair, when she lets it down has a nice black sheen.

Poor Ruby just blushes deeply and stumbles out "I had a pretty decent sleep ..." clearly embarrassed about what happened this morning as Weiss gets up to go to the little lunch room in the dorms down the hall, once she leaves Blake turns on her.

"Ok what really happened this morning? You seem embarrassed about something." Blake smiles as she drills her, her fanus instincts kicking in to let Blake know something was up with Ruby.

"Okay, well this morning I woke up and saw Yang naked ... and then I feel off my bed and landed just a few inches from Weiss's bum, and now strange feelings are going on because of them, and well for you as well."

Blake smiles, getting up and walking over to the younger girl, pinning her to the wall as she kisses her, Ruby freezing in place from shock and confusion.

velvet snuck out of Becon, having found a hidden passage way going from under the statue to the base of the cliff's, she made her way to where she knew the white maw were going to be holding a recruitment, hope she might get to catch a peek at the man who saved her, knowing he worked with them. as she watched from the window she saw him walk onto the stage, talking to everyone gathered, she smiles and blushes, watching him as he laughs, having made a joke.

"...less there's a cat who need out of a bag?" Roman laughs despite everyone else not, mentality sighing to himself, the white fang lieutenant orders everyone off as he walks off the stage, heading out back as he pulls out a cigar, a young rabbit fanus walking up, blushing, starting to talk to him as he smiles, holding off on smoking tell she's gone, being kind with her.

Velvet saw him head out through the back as the meeting was over, going to find him, walking up to him and starts talking to him, smiling, the two hitting it off.


End file.
